theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Phineas
Transcript * Phineas: "So, Ferb what should we do next?" * Ferb: Wink * Phineas: "Great idea Ferb, we should react to The Powerpuff Girls Deathbed." * Phineas: "Ferb, I know what we shall react today!" * Narrator: "What a gloomy day for a- (Astro Boy flies & lands at the entrance of the hospital.) Astro Boy?" * Phineas: "Hey Ferb, is that Astro Boy?" * Ferb: "Yes, yes he is." * (Astro Boy is inside to the receptionist to sign in to visit the Powerpuff Girls.) * Narrator: "What are you doing here little fella?" * Phineas: "Hey look, Perry is gonna love the signing station." * (Transition to a patient room with Astro Boy opening the door to see The Powerpuff Girls, in a hospital bed, surrounded by their good friends Professor Utonium, Jenny Wakeman, M's Bellum, The Mayor of Townsville, M's Keane, & Talking White Dog.) * Ferb: "Jenny, what are you doing here?" * Narrator: "Oh Girls, & the whole gang, Just what is going on here?" * Phineas: "Hey Ferb, check it out, The DVD to The Powerpuff Girls Tiara Trouble!" * (Then Astro Boy closes the door silently while a DVD of "The Powerpuff Girls Tiara Trouble" was on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Astro Boy walks right over to the comatose Powerpuff Girls.) * Narrator: Girls, what happened to you? * Phineas: "Oh my!" * Ferb: "Poor girls." * (Professor Utonium looks at the Powerpuff Girls with a depressed look on his face.) * Phineas: "What's with the sad face, Professor?" * (He sobs a bit and cries just as Jenny Wakeman places her right hand on his right shoulder for consoling.) * Ferb: "Why is Professor Utonium crying?" * Phineas: "I don't know, Ferb. Jenny's comforting him.) * (Then, the Powerpuff Girls slowly opens their eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that they're alright.) * Ferb: "The girls are alive." * Phineas: "Now that's what I'm talkin' about?" * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Miss Bellum goes to check her smart phone.) * Ferb: "Wait, is that the message from Twitter, Ms. Bellum." * (revealing that Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Discovery Family announces a new season of The Powerpuff Girls,) * Phineas: "Look, Ferb! A new season!" * (which causes the Powerpuff Girls to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Phineas: "Oh my goodness!" * Professor Utonium: "No! No! GIRLLLS!!!!!" * Phineas: "Calm down, Professor Utonium! Calm down!" * (Professor Utonium shakes the Powerpuff Girls' motionless bodies just as he begins sobbing wildly.) * Ferb: "What's the matter with him now?" * Phineas: "I don't know. He's just unreasonably upset." * Professor Utonium: "No... no...no...noooooo." * (Astro Boy begins looking depressed 'til he realized that he can revive The Powerpuff Girls with his atom. * Phineas: "Ferb, did Astro Boy got his atom?" * Ferb: "Yes, Phineas." * (but right before he does anything to do so, Ms Keane grabs his left shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive the Powerpuff Girls.) * (Professor Utonium finally stops shaking Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, but he is still sobbing heavily.) * Ferb: "Professor Utonium's so upset." * (Jenny was also sobbing heavily, as she puts her hands on her eyes for sobbing facepalms.) * Phineas: "Awww...Jenny! Don't cry. girl!" * Ferb: "Oh man, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor!" * (Ms. Bellum was snuggled tightly by the Mayor) * Phineas: "Ms. Keane, why are you crying?" * (and Ms. Keane is tearing up slightly with her eyes closed and Astro Boy is feeling depressed.) * (The look on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's faces are deadpan and still just as the right side of their death bed was seen with the sugar, spice and everything nice dropping right onto the ground and finally disappearing.) * Phineas: "Wow, here's the sugar, spice and everything nice!" Category:Reacts